


Tylko dla Niego

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po męczącym samotnym treningu Hyuuga chce już wybrać się do domu, kiedy nieoczekiwanie w sali gimnastycznej pojawia się Kiyoshi Teppei. Choć Junpei wolałby uniknąć spotkania z nim, chłopak nie ma zamiaru ma na to pozwolić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tylko dla Niego

  
  
  
    Rytmiczne uderzanie piłki o parkiet roznosiło się echem po opustoszałej sali gimnastycznej. Przez otwarte drzwi do środka wdzierał się chłodny letni wiatr, przypominając Hyuudze, że powinien już się zbierać.  
    Jeszcze tylko drugi, trzeci... i czwarty rzut do kosza za trzy punkty. Co mu tam, lepiej poświęcać wolny czas na trening, niż marnować go na siedzenie w domu. Całe szczęście, że woźny zgodził się dać mu klucze do sali i może w spokoju ćwiczyć, bez swoich kolegów z drużyny, nad którymi nieprzerwanie sprawował pieczę jako kapitan drużyny Seirin.  
    To nie tak, że unikał ich towarzystwa, jednak tylko w takich chwilach – sam jeden na boisku – mógł w pełni skupić się na sobie i swojej pracy.  
–    A to dla tego cholernego, przepraszającego grzyba – mruknął pod nosem, marszcząc brwi i po raz ostatni rzucają do kosza. Był już na tyle zmęczony i spocony, że postanowił kończyć.  
–    A czym sobie zasłużył, że dedykujesz mu swoje mistrzowskie rzuty?- Usłyszał za sobą czyjś męski głos.  
    Hyuuga wzdrygnął się, zaskoczony nagłym pojawieniem się jego starego „przyjaciela”, jeśli mógł go tak nazwać. Kiyoshi Teppei we własnej osobie, ubrany w wygodne czarne shorty i swój ulubiony jasnoróżowy t-shirt.   
–    Co ty tu robisz?- zapytał Junpei, mierząc go niezadowolonym spojrzeniem.  
–    Dokładnie o to samo chciałem zapytać!- zaśmiał się Kiyoshi, podchodząc do niego.  
–    Nie widać? Trenuję!- burknął.  
–    No tak, tak.- Teppei pokiwał głową i skinął mu dłonią, dając znać, by ten podał mu piłkę.  
–    Kończę już trening – westchnął Hyuuga, mijając go obojętnie i idąc w kierunku magazynu, by schować piłkę.- Po coś tu przylazł?  
–    Akurat przechodziłem obok szkoły i zobaczyłem, że pali się światło – odparł Kiyoshi, podążając za nim raźnym krokiem.- Byłem ciekaw, kto tak ciężko trenuje. Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewałem się Kuroko albo Kagamiego, ale cieszę się, że to ty.  
–    Co to niby miało znaczyć?- burknął Junpei, rumieniąc się delikatnie.  
–    Dawno już nie mieliśmy okazji porozmawiać ze sobą sam na sam – zauważył Kiyoshi.  
    Hyuuga przełknął nerwowo ślinę, wkładając piłkę do kosza. Odetchnął głęboko i odwrócił się, by wyjść z magazynu, jednak w progu drzwi drogę zastąpił mu Teppei, uśmiechający się łagodnie.  
–    C-czego? Przesuń się, chcę przejść.  
–    Ostatnio naprawdę mało ze sobą rozmawiamy – powiedział Kiyoshi, opierając się o futrynę.- Unikasz mnie, Hyuuga?  
–    Nie, dlaczego bym miał?- burknął, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.  
–    Chociażby dlatego, że próbujesz uciec od tego co naprawdę nas łączy.  
–    A co nas łączy?- westchnął ciężko.  
–    Na pewno nie przyjaźń.  
–    Racja. Nigdy nie nazwałem cię „przyjacielem”.  
–    Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi.- Kiyoshi podszedł do niego i pchnął delikatnie, przypierając go do ściany. Położył dłonie po jego bokach, uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę.  
–    Co ty wyprawiasz?! Jeśli ktoś tu wejdzie...!  
–    Nie wejdzie.- Zapewnił, pochylając się nad nim, by go pocałować. Hyuuga jednak odwrócił głowę z zaciętą miną.  
–    Nie będę się z tobą g-gził w takim miejscu!- burknął.  
–    A jeśli zaproszę cię do siebie to... chociaż nie, babcia i dziadek są w domu... Może u ciebie?  
–    Na pewno nie!  
–    No to gdzie?- zapytał Kiyoshi jakby ze smutkiem.  
–    Nigdzie!  
–    Gdzieś na pewno, już długo powstrzymuję się od przytulenia ciebie!- westchnął ciężko Teppei, obejmując go delikatnie i całując jego skroń.- Uwielbiam twoją nieśmiałość.  
–    Nie jestem nieśmiały, do cholery!- warknął Hyuuga.  
    Jednak Kiyoshi nie zwracał uwagi na jego słowa, czy protesty. Ignorował jego dłonie napierające słabo na jego klatkę piersiową, próbującą nieudolnie odepchnąć go od niego.   
    Wsunął kolano między nogi Hyuugi i zaczął pocierać udem jego krocze. Junpei jęknął cicho, przymykając oczy, było wyraźnie widać, że ta pieszczota mu się podoba.  
–    K-Kiyoshi...  
–    Pozwól mi na to, Hyuuga – wymruczał Teppei, całując go delikatnie.- Tak dawno nie trzymałem cię w ramionach. Brakuje mi ciebie. Widywanie cię na co dzień podczas treningów nie wystarcza mi. Chcę czegoś więcej... czegoś, co mogę dostać tylko ja...  
–    N-nie mam nic takiego!  
–    Masz.- Kiyoshi uśmiechnął się łagodnie i przesunął dłonie na jego pośladki, by następnie zsunąć jego spodnie.- Chociażby ten widok...  
–    P-przestań...!  
–    Przepraszam, ale nie mam zamiaru.  
    Objął go jedną ręką, dłonią drugiej chwycił jego sztywniejącego członka i zaczął delikatnie go pieścić, nie spuszczając oczu z jego zarumienionej twarzy. W takich momentach Hyuuga wydawał mu się najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką widział w życiu, był wręcz zjawiskowy, zupełnie niecodzienny.  
    Właśnie takiego oglądać go mógł tylko on. Ten widok był przeznaczony wyłącznie dla niego.  
    Nie miał zamiaru nikomu go oddawać, czy dzielić się nim.  
–    Dobrze ci?- zapytał, drażniąc kciukiem czubek jego członka.  
–    N-nie!- jęknął Hyuuga.- K-ktoś może...!  
–    Nie myśl o tym – szepnął, znów go całując.- Oddaj się tej chwili, Junpei.  
–    Nie mów... do mnie... po imieniu – wysapał Hyuuga, nie mogąc kontrolować poruszających się nerwowo bioder, które same wręcz ochoczo wsuwały jego męskość w zwiniętą dłoń Kiyoshiego.  
    Teppei przygryzł wargę, zsunął na kilka centymetrów swoje shorty wraz z bielizną, tylko na tyle, by móc wyciągnąć z nich swojego penisa. Złączył go z członkiem Hyuugi, po czym, patrząc łagodnie w jego oczy, zaczął pieścić ich oboje jednocześnie. Rumieńce Junpeia i jego zamglony wzrok tylko potęgowały podniecenie i przyjemność, którą odczuwał. Wbrew pozorom, kapitan drużyny Seirin potrafił być zaskakująco seksowny.  
    Kiedy Hyuuga doszedł ze stękiem, tryskając spermą, Teppei odsunął się odrobinę, by nie zabrudzić koszulki. Junpei stał na lekko drżących nogach, opierając się o ścianę, wpatrując się w swojego przyjaciela ze złością, ale i czymś jeszcze, czymś, co trudno było określić.  
    Kiyoshi przygryzł mocno wargę i zamknął pospiesznie drzwi magazynku. W pomieszczeniu, oświetlanym jedynie słabym światłem żarówki, zrobiło się zaskakująco przytulnie, ale i odrobinę duszno. Zapach spermy mieszał się z zapachem testosteronu i potu po kilkugodzinnym treningu, jednak żaden z chłopców nie zwracał na to uwagi.  
    Teppei podszedł do materaca gimnastycznego i zrzucił z niego kilka leżących na nim szarf i obaloną miotłę. Następnie wyciągnął dłoń do Hyuugi, uśmiechając się zachęcająco. Jego ukochany nie miał zbyt zadowolonej miny, jednak po dłuższej chwili wahania odepchnął się od ściany i, zrezygnowany, podszedł do niego.  
    Kiyoshi poczekał, aż Junpei ułoży się na materacu. W tym czasie rozebrał się do naga, nie chcąc później marnować na to czasu. Hyuuga, któremu zrobiło się zaskakująco gorąco, drżącymi dłońmi zdjął z siebie koszulkę. Teppei wyręczył go w ściągnięciu całej reszty.  
–    Nie rób takiej miny – poprosił łagodnie, kładąc się na nim i całując go delikatnie.- Mam wrażenie, że robię coś wbrew twojej woli. A przecież do niczego cię nie zmuszam, prawda?  
–    Z-zmuszasz...- powiedział słabo Hyuuga.- Ja nie chcę...tutaj...  
–    To nie potrwa długo. A my potem będziemy mieć miłe i zabawne wspomnienia, no nie?- Uśmiechnął się do niego uroczo.  
–    Z-zamknij się!  
    Choć ten jeden raz postanowił go posłuchać – ale tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że chciał zająć usta czymś zupełnie innym.  
    Członek Hyuugi zdążył już opaść, jednak Kiyshiemu to nie przeszkadzało. Wziął go do ust i zaczął delikatnie ssać, jednocześnie pieszcząc dłonią jądra. Junpei wsunął dłonie w jego włosy, ciągnął je lekko, jakby chciał odciągnąć Teppeia od swojego krocza, jednak ten zdawał się nawet tego nie odczuwać. Dalej obciągał jego penisa powolnymi ruchami głowy, śliniąc obficie dla lepszego poślizgu.   
    A gdy stwardniał już wystarczająco, oderwał się od niego, całując na koniec, po czym klęknął przed swoim ukochanym.  
–    Odwrócisz się, proszę?- zapytał gorączkowo. Jego penis pulsował boleśnie, palił dotykiem, i gdyby nie to, że starał się zachować resztki rozumu, z pewnością już dawno znalazłby się w Hyuudze.  
    Junpei westchnął cierpiętniczo i obrócił się na brzuch, stając na czworakach w lekkim rozkroku i wypinając się w stronę Teppeia. Chłopak ledwie powstrzymał się od gwałtownego nabicia w jego odbyt, tak bardzo podniecił go ten widok. Nie był pewien, czy wytrzyma czas, który musi poświęcić na przygotowanie Hyuugi do przyjęcia go, ale musiał to zrobić. Nie chciał, żeby Junpei gniewał się na niego bardziej niż było to konieczne.  
    Poślinił obficie dwa palce i powoli wsunął je w rozgrzane, pulsujące wnętrze jego ukochanego. Już teraz był pewien tego, że dojście nie zajmie mu dużo czasu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że zdąży poruszać się w nim choć kilka razy...  
    Kiedy trzy jego palce były w stanie swobodnie prześlizgiwać się przez ciasny otwór, Teppei splunął na dłoń i rozprowadził ślinę po swoim nabrzmiałym członku. Przysunął jego czubek do odbytu Junpeia i, nie mogąc dłużej zwlekać, wbił się w niego powoli.  
    Hyuuga jęknął głośno, wypinając się jeszcze bardziej. Uczucie, które ogarniało go w tych wyjątkowych momentach było nie do opisania. Nigdy wcześniej nie pomyślałby, że jego i Kiyoshiego będą łączyć tak zażyłe stosunki – i to dosłownie „stosunki”, nie tylko te seksualne. Zawsze przypuszczał, że jego przyjaciel bardziej jest zainteresowany Riko, w końcu często ze sobą rozmawiali i dobrze się dogadywali.  
    Choć z nim było podobnie. Teppei sam przyznał, że sądził, iż Hyuuga jest wręcz zakochany w Riko, i to z wzajemnością.  
    A jednak, oboje skrycie kochali siebie nawzajem, a kiedy kilka miesięcy temu doszło do gwałtownego wyznania uczuć... właśnie tak to się skończyło, dokładnie tak, jak teraz. Z tą drobną różnicą, że nie było to w magazynku szkolnym. No i wówczas odczuwał tępy ból.  
    Ale teraz... teraz to było zupełnie co innego. Bo teraz z ogromną przyjemnością przyjmował go w sobie, lubił to uczucie wypełnienia, kiedy Teppei w nim był, choć, oczywiście, nigdy otwarcie tego nie przyznawał. Bał się, że jeżeli Kiyoshi dowie się o tych odczuciach, będzie to podle wykorzystywał.  
–    Jak dobrze...- stęknął Kiyoshi, poruszając się miarowo. Zamknął oczy, skupiając się całym sobą na odczuwanej przyjemności. Junpei zacisnął się na nim, przyjemnie grzejąc jego członka.- Hyuuga, czy tak jest dobrze?  
–    T-ta...- sapnął chłopak.- Pospiesz się...  
–    Kocham cię – wymruczał Kiyoshi, całując jego ramię i przyspieszając ruchy bioder.  
    Hyuuga oparł się ramieniem o materac, drugą dłonią sięgając do swojego penisa. Czuł, jak Teppei drażni jego prostatę, nie mógł więc powstrzymać się od pieszczenia samego siebie. Poruszał więc energicznie dłonią po swoim członku, czując, że lada moment dojdzie.  
    Z Kiyoshim nie było inaczej. Chłopak ledwie się powstrzymywał, chcąc przedłużyć ten akt, jak najdłużej odczuwać przyjemność. Nie zdołał jednak wytrzymać, nie minęło parę sekund, a spuścił się do wnętrza Hyuugi w niekontrolowanym geście. Jęknął drżąco, poruszając biodrami jeszcze kilka razy, nim w końcu wycofał się powoli i ostrożnie. Klęknął na materacu, zamglonym wzrokiem przyglądając się wyciekającej z odbytu Junpeia spermie.  
    Widok przeznaczony tylko dla niego.  
–    W porządku?- zapytał cicho.  
    Hyuuga westchnął ciężko w odpowiedzi, sięgając po swoje ubrania. Kiyoshi przygryzł wargę i przysunął się do niego, przytulając z całych sił.  
–    Przepraszam – szepnął.- Naprawdę nie mogłem się powstrzymać... Tak bardzo za tym tęskniłem...  
–    Nie przepraszaj – mruknął Junpei, nieco zażenowany, naciągając na ciało koszulkę.- Chociaż mogłeś się jeszcze trochę wstrzymać...  
–    Ale ja nigdy nie wiem, kiedy mogę oczekiwać zbliżenia – westchnął, opierając czoło o jego plecy.- Gdybyś dał mi jakikolwiek znak, wskazówkę... albo po prostu przyzwolił to na to... A dziś, kiedy zobaczyłem cię w pustej sali gimnastycznej, myślałem już tylko o jednym. Przepraszam za to, Hyuuga.  
–    Uhm...- Junpei zarumienił się mocno.- Ubierz się, Kiyoshi...  
–    Za chwilę. Pozwól mi, jeszcze tylko chwilę... zostać tak.  
–    Później mnie poprzytulasz, chcę wziąć prysznic i się przebrać!- Hyuuga był coraz bardziej zirytowany.  
–    Później, to znaczy kiedy?- burknął Kiyoshi, nieco obrażony.- Znowu zaczniesz mnie unikać!  
–    W porządku, pójdziemy do mnie, jak wezmę prysznic, dobra?!- warknął Hyuuga, czerwony na twarzy, odpychając go od siebie i wstając.- Ale nie będziemy robić nic poza tym, jasne?! To, że nie ma moich rodziców nie upoważni cię do robienia tych zboczonych rzeczy, starczy na dzisiaj!  
–    Ale będę mógł cię przytulić?- ożywił się chłopak.  
–    I nic więcej!- burknął Hyuuga, naciągając bieliznę i spodnie.- Ubieraj się, nie świeć mi tak tym czymś przed oczami!  
–    Eh? Przecież masz to samo, nawet całkiem podobne...  
–    Zamknij się, idioto!- Hyuuga w swej złości rzucił w niego szafą.- Idę pod prysznic! A ty masz tu posprzątać, jasne?!  
–    Tak jest, kapitanie!- Teppei zasalutował mu z radosnym uśmiechem, nie wierząc w swoje szczęście.  
    Hyuuga wywrócił tylko oczami w odpowiedzi i wyszedł z magazynku, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.  
    Oczywiście, doskonale wiedział, że oszukuje sam siebie. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że kiedy Teppei do niego przyjdzie, na przytulaniu NA PEWNO się nie skończy.  
    No cóż... dla niego był chyba w stanie znieść te zawstydzające chwile.  
    Ale tylko i wyłącznie dla niego.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
